Dinosaur King: Prehistoric Lovey-Dovey Antics
by The Awesome-est Guy
Summary: It's 5 years after Max and the gang have saved their parents, the universe, time, and space. Dr. Z is still a prick, but life goes on, and Max and the gang get some visitors from another world. On top of that, the D-Team is starting to explore love in their lives. Follow Max and the gang as they beat up aliens, and conquer each others hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaur King: Prehistoric Lovey-Dovey Antics

** DISCLAIMER! Dinosaur King is not owned by me. All copyrights go to 4KidsTV and Toonzai. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**No flamers or trollers please. this is my first story, so go easy on me.**

Chapter 1- Green Mushroom Clouds and Dr. Z is Still a Prick

After the D-Team saved their parents, time, dimensions, and dinosaurs, they took a long, well-deserved rest. Little did they know, that that rest would soon feel very short-lived indeed...

5 years later... but 2 years previously to the 5 years

* * *

(No One's POV)

VRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! A small space pod streaks through the air BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! The pod explodes in a large... green mushroom cloud? This narrator has seen some weird things, but this beats all. Out of this strange cloud tumbles a pale teenage girl of about 13 or 14 wearing a blue shirt and tight jeans. "Owwwww... I really gotta work on those landings," she says. Unbeknownst to our mysterious girl, a not-so-mysterious egg with a zig-zag pattern running through the middle floated behind her, waiting to be discovered. A nearby chemical plant with its waste spewing everywhere did not go unobserved by the girl, as she commented, "So this is Earth, huh? What a dump! There's trash everywhere!" All of a sudden, the egg hits her in the back of the head! "Whoever did that, you're gonna get... whoa! Is that what I think it is...?"

A year passes without incident. Our mysterious friend has kept a low profile since then, learning our earthly ways. She seems to be more interested in love affairs, seeing as her bill for pay-per-view movies is so high. And then it happened. Our mysterious visitor meets the D-Team.

* * *

(Max's POV)

"Dr. Z!" I yell, "when will you stop abusing dinosaurs!?"

He replies, "When I become Dinosaur King!"

"Yeah, right. Like that's ever going to happen. Pricks don't get to be king, duh! " Zoe says. "By the way, has anyone seen the old lady?"

Ursula distantly yells, " I heard that! And I'm not old!" Rex tells me, " I'll handle Spiny, you take-"

Someone who I've never seen says, "I got that. Go, Anky!" And then, a weird cross between a... a... velociraptor and and an ankylosaurus (wow) attacked Terry. Critical hit! Terry's down, but not out! Hmm... I've got it!

"New Girl, send your… dinosaur to take Terry. We've got the others." I say, trying to act like I'm the leader.

She smiles at me and says, "Sorry, but Anky already took care of that. And the... what did you call her? Oh yeah! The old lady... yeah she's down for the count." So much for taking iniative.

"No, I'm not! AND STOP CALLING ME OLD!" she yells again. Man, she can hear you anywhere! We all sweat drop at her, anime style.

"Anyway, I'm Max Taylor, and this is- OW!" I yell as Chomp bites me again. "Chomp... I really gotta get him trained..."

"Hi!" Zoe says, pushing me out the way, "I'm Zoe Drake, and this is Paris!"

"I-I'm Rex Owen, and this is Ace. I-it's n-n-nice to meet y-you." Why the heck is Rex stuttering…? Oooooooooooh….

"We're the D-Team!" Zoe, Rex and I all say together.

"I'm Halo Saitan, and it's very nice to meet all of you. Maybe we can hang out some time?"

"Sure!" we all say.

I'm not liking this girl's last name…

* * *

(No One's POV)

2 years from then, which is the 5 year interval... Max's feelings for Zoe grow stronger. But now, he has no competition...


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions and stuff

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this series... Then I would be rich! :D**

**Here's Chapter 2 u guyz! ENJOY!**

**Also, this story is like water: it kills flames, ya get it? ;D**

Chapter 2: Confessions and Stuff

(Max's POV) Friday

BRRRRIIINNG! Stupid alarm clock... *yawn* "Wonder what's for breakfast," I mumble to myself. Today's the day I confess my feelings for Zoe. Maybe she's at the D-Lab. On my way there, I see Rex and Halo hanging out together and talking. Are they on a date? Nah. Although it would seem that he's developing a crush on her. Hmm... Hey, wait, am I being... analytical?!

" Hey, Reese. Have you seen Zoe?"

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. Strange." she said, "Isn't she with Halo? You know that you never see one without the other."

"Nah. Halo's with Rex." I reply. "Oh, well. Thanks, Reese."

"No problem, Max."

Maybe she went to the park with Paris. So that's where I went.

* * *

(Zoe's POV)

"*sigh* Halo's off with Rex. Max is doing whatever he's doing. And me? I'm alone. But don't worry about me, Paris, everything will okay." I tell myself that I'm talking to Paris, but I'm really not. I'm trying to convince myself that everything will be okay in my love life (which, by the way, doesn't exist)... but I'm not so sure.

"Everything will be okay, Zoe. Uh, no clue what you're talking about, though."

"Huh?" I say looking up from my thoughts. Oh. It's Max. Duh, who else makes bone-headed comments like that… a shame since he really is cute though.

"Well, I uh... I-I've been thinking..." he began.

"About what?" I say impatiently. I swear, if he starts to say something then says nothing at all... "Spit it out!"

"Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?" Well, he spat it out, not literally of course.

"Whoa, there! Slow down! I can't understand what you're saying!" I yell at him.

"*blush* Do you want to go on a date with me?" he slowly says. Wow… just wow.

"*blush* Oh... um, ok *giggle*" Wow. Did not see that coming.

"Tomorrow at 7:00 then?" he asks.

I see nothing wrong with 7:00, so I say, "Sure. Sounds great!" Now to test him. Don't worry, it's a simple one. Just to see if he can be *air quotes* "considerate." "Shall I bring Paris?" I ask. I see gears turning in that head of his for once.

"OK, I'll bring Chomp then!" he says.

"See you then"

"Bye." He leaves with a big grin on his face, fist-pumping the air, and I . This will be tomorrow's newspaper headline. "DOOFUS ASKS OUT GIRL." Paris says I imagine too much.

* * *

(Max's POV) Night before the Date

As I sit here drawing, thinking about the date tomorrow, night. SLAM! The door goes flying open after my dad barges through it.

"HIYA, son! What'cha doin'?" my dad yells.

"Um, um, nothing!" I say, trying to cover up my drawings (they're all of Zoe).

My dad smiles and replies, "I know that look! Who is she?"

"*sigh* Zoe," I grudgingly say. Dad's jaw falls open. "You don't have to look so surprised," I grumble at him. Honestly, the way he Oh, by the way, the date's tomorrow." Dad's jaw is now on the floor. "Can you pick up your jaw, please? It's drooling everywhere. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me!" I say, pushing him out the room.

* * *

(Zoe's POV) Day of the Date

C'mon, hurry up! Stupid clock takes forever!

One of my *air quotes* friends, Jamiil says, "Hey! Hey Zoe!"

"Yeah?"

"You got a boyfriend yet?" she asks. In my business as usual, I think.

"Meh. You?" I say to infuriate her.

Sure enough, "Yeah, **_I _**do. Sucks that you don't, though." She fake-sighs. School couldn't come and go any faster. "Time to get ready Paris!" I say.

* * *

(Max's POV) Time of the Date

"What to wear?! Ahhhh!" I'm so flipping out. I didn't pick out anything to wear! "Rowr! Arf! Rrr!" For some reason, Chomp keeps barking at me. Better go see what he wants... "So what's up, Chomp?" I ask. The idiot runs away! "Ah! Hey! Come back! Stupid Triceratops...nngh..." Half an hour later, I'm still chasing after him in the woods, until he leads me into an old cave. "Chomp, uh, where are we?" He's leading me through this entire cave system not even Minecraft could've generated. Just then I saw an epic red tux, with a smaller (Chomp-sized) orange tux. "Whoa, are these for us?"

"Yes, and you owe someone a big thank you, ya know!" someone said.

"DAD?! Is that you?!" I yell.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Don't you have something to say, Max?"

"Mom?! You're in on this too!?" I exclaim.

"Yes. Yes, I am." she replies. This just gets weirder by the minute.

"Well... um, what are you guys doing here anyways?" I ask.

"Your father and I wanted to make sure you looked presentable on your first date. Wouldn't wanna make a fool out of yourself in front of Zoe, now would you?" my mom said, winking at me. Dad laughed and said, "So, kid whaddya have planned for her?"

"Well I was thinking…" I begin.

**Weeeeell, how was it? I couldn't remember how Max's dad acts, I haven't watched the show in a year :P. Reviews are very welcome u guys. Also, I won't start any other stories till I finish one... but that's subject to change :P**


End file.
